Remember Me
by Napea
Summary: Sesshoumaru is called upon one day to fulfill a promise he made to Kagome. The circumstances, however, are not in his favor. NOT AU. SessKag
1. An Invitation

Remember Me  
By: Napea  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from Inuyasha.  
  
"Shut up Jaken-san. Rin liked Kagome-chan. Rin really thought Sesshoumaru- sama and Kagome-chan would get-"  
  
"Rin." Sesshoumaru interjected, unusually testy lately. He kept his face perfectly blank as he turned away and started walking his two followers quickly heading after him.  
  
"Great human! Now Sesshoumaru-sama is angry. He doesn't like to remember when that wretched miko was with him." Jaken squawked at the young girl.  
  
"But, why, Jaken-san? Sesshoumaru-sama seemed happier when Kagome-chan was here."  
  
"Happy?" The toad youkai squawked. "The great Sesshoumaru would never be happy with a dingy, dirty, smelly, ugly-" A rather large rock bounced off Jaken's head successfully stopping him in his babbling and knocking him to the ground. Sesshoumaru turned his back to them once more and continued walking as Rin followed behind, humming happily.  
  
The toad was right, though. He didn't like to think about the time he spent with the human miko. That woman-child had annoyed him at every turn, defying him in a way no other would dare to. It took him months to convince her that Inuyasha was not dead and that he hadn't killed him. That insane woman had hunted him down to avenge Inuyasha's death but, of course, failed. She stayed with him all that time, invading his space and his mind. Yet, Sesshoumaru couldn't bring himself to wish those days away.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" A tiny voice called out. Sesshoumaru almost sighed as he held out his hand for the familiar flea to jump into. Miyouga-jiji jumped into the open hand and gave his best bow to the youkai lord.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama I bring news of Kagome-sama." A flash of a frown crossed the youkai lord's face but it was gone as quickly as it came. "Kagome-sama and Inuyasha-sama are getting married!"  
  
Sesshoumaru growled before he could catch himself. Miyouga-jiji paused warily but continued on.  
  
"Kagome-sama says that the wedding is different from traditional weddings and she needs you to be there." The flea looked halfway confused and halfway scared as he waited for Sesshoumaru's answer.  
  
"No."  
  
"She thought you might say that. She told me to remind you of your promise." He nearly growled again. He knew that promise was going to haunt him at the worst of times.  
  
(flashback)   
  
Sesshoumaru turned, his eyes slightly widened and looked over the poised miko. She stood with bow in hand, hair flying every direction and the dark kimono ripped in certain places but her face was perfectly calm. A spitting image of Sesshoumaru at his best. The faint red glow surrounding her seemed to glow dimmer and dimmer as she kept steady eyes on him.  
  
The last of the youkai they had been fighting flew away with the wind as he regained his composure and padded over to her. His eyes trained on hers as he walked towards her and she kept his gaze. As he got closer she had to tilt her head upward to keep eye contact, giving her a defiant look save for the serene face she gave him.  
  
"It seems, miko, that this Sesshoumaru is indebted to you." He said softly to her, knowing she would hear him.  
  
"It would seem, Sesshoumaru." She finally broke eye contact and looked off into the distance. "Maybe one day I will call upon you to return the favor."  
  
"Indeed." He replied, still watching her serene face. No words of honor or promises were needed. They both realized that with that one word, Sesshoumaru had sworn to her his agreement.  
  
TBC  
  
So good idea, bad idea? Let me know.


	2. An Explanation

Chapter Two  
  
She was hanging precariously on the edge of the rock hanging over the waters edge, one hand grasping a branch so she could lean over without falling. Her shoe scraped against the rock as she moved to get a better view of the water. Nothing. She couldn't see anything.  
  
Inuyasha was going to kill her.  
  
She leaned forward more to look. The damn thing had to be there somewhere. She had to wait a good five minutes for the water to stop moving before she could see down into the clean blue liquid.  
  
Something sparkled a few inches to her left.  
  
She shifted, tugging harder on the rock. "Ahh..." The branch gave more than she expected, she flailed her other arm to get her balance back. Once she was steady she lowered her free hand into the water and started to feel around her goal. Something brushed by her submerged hand but she ignored it and continued reaching for it.  
  
"Ah...it's gotta be...somewhere." She leaned forward more but immediately stopped as she heard and felt the branch in her hand snap. There was a moment of weightlessness before she started to fall in slow motion toward the water. She braced for impact, her eyes squeezed shut, aniticipating the wetness, the branch still in hand.  
  
Wetness never came.  
  
She opened her eyes, looking straight to the branch gripped for dear life in her hand then traveled up toward the other hand gripping it. Huh, that doesn't look like Inuyasha's hand. She thought idly. Finally her gaze fell on the familiar emotionless form of Sesshoumaru. Looking up at him like that flashed something in her mind. Something like a memory but it was gone quicker than it came.  
  
Sesshoumaru tugged the branch a little pulling Kagome up-right and steady then they froze. The just stood there for a moment, staring at each other in what she would later describe as a companionable silence...when she deluded herself into thinking that she was nervous only because of the upcoming wedding.  
  
"Erm, thanks for coming Sesshoumaru. And perfect timing I might add." She gave her best smile but as usual it had no effect on him. He merely nodded slightly then looked down at the rock she had almost fallen off of.  
  
Kagome frowned slightly and followed his gaze. It was his way of asking her what she was doing. Funny, she thought, how well she'd learn to read him. She stood on the rock again and looked down at her previous goal.  
  
"Ah...AH! NO!" Kagome made a lunge for the water but was quickly and easily thwarted by Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Are you mad woman?" He asked, the closest to emotion he'd ever shown.  
  
"The fish is getting my shard! Sesshoumaru, let me...oh hell." She frowned and stopped struggling. "Great. The fish got my shard. Inuyasha's gonna kill me."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes flicked from Kagome's face to her neck where she usually kept the shards. The half ball was still hanging around her neck. He quirked a brow at her.  
  
"I was purifying that one. We had just gotten it. Oh, Inuyasha's going to be mad." Kagome sighed. Sesshoumaru bit back a snort.  
  
"Why am I here, miko?" Kagome started and turned worried eyes to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I thought...well didn't Miyouga-jiji...that is-"  
  
Sesshoumaru interrupted. "I know about your marriage, woman. I was asking why you brought me to it."  
  
Kagome's confusion left and was replaced by a smirk. "You owe me, remember?" She gave one last regretful glance to the water where her shard was just stolen then headed in the general vicinity of Kaede's hut.  
  
"That is not an answer." He replied.  
  
"According to me it is." She quipped.  
  
"Kagome." And she stopped, turning slowly to face the youkai lord as the stirrings of a memory whirled around her head.  
  
Flashback  
  
"I hate it when you do that. It makes me feel like I'm in trouble." Kagome curled her knees up against her chest and stared over the fire at cave entrance. Sesshoumaru lifted a brow as if to say she was in trouble.  
  
"How do you mean?" He asked instead.  
  
"When you use my name. You only say my name when you're annoyed with me or angry." She paused then added as an afterthought, "Or both."  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at the woman next to him, wondering when they had become so...companionable. A month ago she'd tracked him down in a murderous rage of revenge and now she was traveling with him to 'save' Inuyasha. He nearly snorted at the though. He was helping a human save his hanyou brother. It was a laughable situation if he gave into such emotions.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Kagome blinked slightly as if blinking away the remnants of a dream. She glanced toward the village then back to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I think it's time you ask me why, Sesshoumaru." She said softly, her gaze unwavering. "Or for me to ask why. You choose."  
  
He paused, seemingly considering it then settled on a decision. "Why, Kagome?"  
  
It was her turn to pause. "I honestly don't know. There's something in me that wanted you to be here. It was almost as if you needed to be here."  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly. "No, Kagome. Why Inuyasha?"  
  
He heart sank to her stomach, her feet feeling like dead weight, she turned wide eyes to Sesshoumaru. Her gut response was to joke "Would you rather it be Miroku?" but then he would have said her name again and that unnerved her. Next gut response.  
  
"Why do you ask?" She asked softly, her voice not sounding like her own.  
  
"Do not play dumb woman. Answer the question."  
  
"I love him." She said just a little bit too quickly. Sesshoumaru took three quick steps then was instantly in front of her. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer to his face as gently as he could, considering his strength.  
  
"I do not believe that anymore than you do." He said in a low dangerous voice. Kagome winced slightly, the guilt obvious on her face.  
  
"I'm not finished here Sesshoumaru. I still have shards to find. Everyday it's a toss up of whether or not the well will let me return here. I can't abandon Inuyasha and the others to their fate if there's a way to stop it." Kagome's eyes looked off, vague as if she weren't really focusing on anything.  
  
"What are you suggesting?" He said cautiously.  
  
"I'm not suggesting anything, Sesshoumaru, I'm doing. I have to be bound to something in this era just as I'm bound to my era, my family. If I had something that was in this era that I was bound to, that I _had_ to come back to...the well couldn't deny me passage and would continue to work with the Shikon no Tama to connect my worlds."  
  
"And you would be bound to..."  
  
"...Inuyasha."  
  
TBC  
  
Reviews and criticisms welcome. Flames will be turned into my migraine medicine -- cuz at least that's helpful whereas flames are not...I think you get the idea.  
  
Standard disclaimer applies. I own nothing...quite literally. 


	3. An Alteration

is being a brat so sorry to those of you who read this chapter and got to the flashback bleeding into the rest of the story and were confused. I've fixed it...I think.

Chapter Three

Sesshoumaru bit back a derisive snort before it slipped past his emotionless façade. "Bound to the hanyou?" He was unworthy of her.

Kagome winced again. He found the movement unusual and rather unnatural on her. Strangely, he found that he wished she'd stop doing it.

"Well, I mean, it could have be—well anyway," she cut herself off before she said the Miroku comment she was trying not to say. "I mean, hey, not too bad. He is my friend and all. So we'll be…companionable…ish."

After a heavy sigh and equally heavy silence Sesshoumaru took a chance. "But you're not happy about it."

Kagome's head snapped up, her eyes wide, lips slightly parted in surprise. She began to protest but something in his eyes, the way he looked at her made her stop. She couldn't lie to him. Not now.

"No," she admitted. "I'm not happy with the arrangement. But it was the best um…_we_ could come up with." There it was, the hint Sesshoumaru was looking for.

"Who thought up this ludicrous idea?"

"We did. All of us." She was lying. What was worse is she knew he could tell that she was lying. Another moment of silence passed as she tried stubbornly to seem like she wasn't going to give in and Sesshoumaru's narrowed eyes. Finally she mumbled something that even his youkai senses couldn't pick up.

He didn't bother with a 'what?' Instead, he fixed her with an annoyed glare.

"Miroku," She clarified. He repressed the urge to roll his eyes. "The lecher. He proposed to sire my children, like he hasn't been asking to give him a child since we met. Anyway, Kaede-san surprised the hell out of all of us by saying that he might be on the right track. Then everyone was deciding the terms, what should happen, should there be children then ultimately…who it was I was going to marry."

"Him," He very nearly growled. Kagome paused, looking slightly surprised by the vehemence behind that one word. "And you had no reservations."

"Of course I did!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her stomach. "Contrary to what you may believe, I'm not an idiot. It's just…everyone was so excited because they'd finally thought of something helpful. Then there was the little happiness during a war, a wedding is a perfect idea to lighten the dark cloud over us all."

"So you gave in." A simple statement but it made her want to cry and scream all at the same time.

"I did. Solely because I couldn't think of a good enough reason to say no." She wasn't looking him in the eye now. He could think of quite a few reasons more than good enough for her not to marry the damned hanyou. Some of which he would never voice.

"This is madness and it annoys this Sesshoumaru that it must be pointed out." Before he could think, his hand shot out and gripped her arm in a bruising force. "You will find another way."

From anyone else it would have sounded consoling but from Sesshoumaru it sounded like a demand. Kagome's gut response was to nod obediently but it was luckily replaced by annoyance.

She was suddenly overcome with the urge to hit him.

"And what exactly do you propose Sesshoumaru? I'm not marrying Miroku; I'm not having kids out of wedlock. I don't know what else there is for me to attach myself to."

Sesshoumaru interrupted her triad with a glare. "What about the kitsune pup? He is your surrogate is he not?"

Kagome frowned thoughtfully. "I'm not sure if that would be enough. I imagine that blood, really, would be the only thing strong enough."

"Thus you mate the hanyou and have his children. Your blood in the children that would remain here would be your link to this time." Kagome nodded at this, half wanting to correct his use of 'mating' instead of 'marrying.' "Find another mate."

"Who the hell are you to command me to…to…to change my life to your liking?" Before Kagome could think rationally, her finger was poking Sesshoumaru's chest over his armor, accusingly. "You do not control my life, Naraku doesn't control my life, and Inuyasha sure as hell doesn't. I will not be ordered around by the likes of you or him, or them or anyone for that matter! I am so close, so close to saying screw you all and going back to my time. Do you have any idea what this…this…journey is doing to me? Do you? No! None of you do." Mid-triad tears of frustration began sliding silently down her face. Sesshoumaru watched in cool silence as she continued on.

"You just think 'Oh, little Kagome, just a reincarnation of the oh-so-wonderful Kikyou, we'll use her then push her aside when the shard's back together—which, by the way, is her fault.' Well I'm sorry I messed up, ok? I admit it! I'm sorry…I'm sorry." By now the tears were running unchecked down her face, falling freely from her eyes. Unsure what to do, Sesshoumaru put his hand on her shoulder but was surprised when she threw herself at him, crying softly against his chest.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered softly but Sesshoumaru heard a scream instead.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru!" He barely turned to acknowledge the enraged miko despite his curiosity of the cause of her rage. 

"Fear not, Sesshoumaru-sama. I'll dispose of the human." Before Jaken could move, an arrow whizzed past his head.

"I won't miss again toad." The toad in question squawked. Sesshoumaru turned fully, still not convinced that this was worth his time. Jaken put his 'hands' up, in response the miko turned her attention and arrow toward Sesshoumaru. "You know where Naraku is or at least you can help me find him."

It was almost laughable. Almost.

He had the daring miko pinned against a tree before she could release the arrow. The girl didn't stand a chance and if he were capable of it, he'd pity her. He lowered his eyes to hers expecting to see the fear he could smell on her but was surprised to see steely defiance. In response he pressed his only arm against her collar bone harder.

She flinched but the look was still there. "I could purify you with a single touch," she bit out haughtily.

"I would snap your neck before you could move." It was meant to be intimidating. Anyone else would have backed down.

But she smirked. "I didn't say that _I_ had to touch _you_. And who said anything about moving?" With that a warm feeling overtook Sesshoumaru's hands and began traveling up his arm at an alarming rate. He jerked away from her as if she'd burned him. She eased away from the tree as he stepped back.

"You try my patience, human."

"The feeling's mutual, youkai."

"What have you to offer me?" At this she faltered. A momentary look of panic passed over her face but was quickly replaced with what he imagined was her best blank face.

"Your arm."

Sesshoumaru turned his back to her. She'd have to do better than that. As he started to walk away she called out.

"Sesshoumaru wait! Please." Something in her voice made him stop, again turning half way to look at her. "Your ward, Rin. She's sick."

"You tell me what I already know woman."

"I may have the power to heal her. Your arm and her health in exchange for you help finding Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru paused, taking in the offer. A moment later he turned away from her again. "We leave tomorrow."

As he began walking again the girl ran after him. "Is that a yes? Sesshoumaru? Is that a yes? Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru?"

* * *

"Sesshoumaru?" Her muffled voice brought him from his memories. "What am I going to do?" 

"It is not my place to tell you what to do." She snorted.

"That never stopped you before." Point taken. But then she never listened to him anyway.

"In this matter. I can only offer to help research before you make any hasty decisions." He paused then gently pushed her away so he could look her in the eye. "Once something is figured out I will no longer be indebted to you."

Kagome looked down, giving a jerky nod. "After that we're enemies again, I understand." He didn't think she did but at this particular time he didn't wish to correct her.

"Come, we should get back to the others and break the good new—er bad news to them." She smiled sheepishly at her slip, blushing prettily. He almost gave into the urge to smile at the display.

Almost.

TBC…

JMJ where the hell have I been? Right? Well the answer is; all over the bloody place just not here. Where I belong. But I'm back!

Anyway, I don't know if I mentioned this before or not but the past where Kagome and Sesshoumaru start to "bond" will slowly be revealed as we progress. Please, be patient. I'm trying to make sure it's…jive-y.

Standard disclaimer applies. I own nothing of Inuyasha.


	4. An Exposition

Notes: The first three chapters where short because they were introductory chapters. The ones from here on out should progressively be a little longer as background information and major action starts to take place and much more with the memories. Whew that sounded like legal spew. Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter the Fourth**

_Half a year prior…_

Kagome had been struggling to keep up with the youkai and the toad for half a day and was about at the end of her tether. She was about to say so when a small hut surrounded by forest came into view a few hundred yards away. She silently prayed to whichever deity was listening that that was their destination.

When Sesshoumaru led her to the hut and inside she decided to sing praises to said deity. Dropping her book bag and weapons from her shoulder, she realized that her glee was to be short lived when Sesshoumaru turned to her, his emotionless gaze leveling with her weary one.

"Rin is in that room," he motioned to the right where a doorway stood covered by a long piece of cloth. "You will stay with her until she is healed."

Kagome almost hated to ask. "And your arm?"

The look Sesshoumaru gave her was his normal poker face but something in his eyes made her nearly coil back physically. "I do not need the help of a human to heal." With that he turned, disappearing from the hut.

Kagome sighed, muttering something that sounded a lot like 'drama queen' then headed to the room on the right where the sleeping child lay. She pushed aside the fabric covering the door and stopped in her tracks at the sight. The once vibrant little girl now lay on her side, facing the door, her breath coming out in short gasps that sounded incredibly painful to Kagome. Moving forward, Kagome noticed that the girl's skin was pale and appeared clammy, immediately Kagome relaxed, a small smile playing on her lips. Again she thanked the deity looking over her for lightening her load.

She knelt down by the bed, her hand resting gently on Rin's forehead. The girl stirred at the touch, opening her eyes to find out who was touching her. Kagome leaned down so the girl wouldn't have to move to look at her.

"Rin? I'm Kagome, I'm here to heal you." At Kagome's soft words Rin smiled weakly.

"Rin knows," she said, her voice gruff with lack of use. "Thank you Kagome-sama."

Kagome smiled softly, her hand moving to smooth Rin's hair. "Get some sleep Rin, I'll take care of you." Rin attempted to nod and instantly fell back asleep. Kagome shook her head, silently wishing she could fall asleep that quickly and stood, heading out to find Sesshoumaru.

Once outside of the hut she called out for him, her voice soft so not to wake Rin. She knew he would hear her. A noise to her left caused her to spin in that direction; there was movement on the edge of the forest. She walked toward it, moving into the brush. Another twig snapped a yard away to her right and she spun again to look and was greeted by Sesshoumaru sitting on a rock, looking for all the world that he was born on it.

"Sesshoumaru…why are you out here?"

"Because I wish to be," was his chilly response.

"Why didn't you stay in the hut?"

"My reasons are my own. Tell me of Rin."

Kagome sighed, her hands automatically going for her hips. "She has a nasty bout of the flu. If you had waited any longer she might have died."

"Heal her." Kagome rolled her eyes at his emotionless response.

"I intend to. It won't be easy. I need herbs and food and blankets. I'll need somewhere to sleep because I can't work without decent sleep."

"Fine," he responded coolly, jumping from his rock to the nearest tree branch then further off into the forest. She watched as he disappeared, a frown on her brow.

"Jerk."

x-X-x

_Present…_

"Sesshoumaru…do you ever think about the time we spent together?" Kagome asked softly as they made their way to Kaede's village.

He had to violently quell the surprise before she could see it. Why now? "What do you mean?"

She frowned and tilted her head to the side, slightly annoyed but not really at him. "I mean, I think about the time I spent with you and…some things are clear but others…well it's like it's right there, at the tip of my memory but I can't quite remember it. Then every now and then I have these flashes in my mind about you, they feel like memories but they don't really fit. Do you know what I mean?"

Sesshoumaru gave a slight shake of his head to signify his confusion so she continued on. "It feels like pieces, memories of our time together, are missing. Like there's something I'm trying to remember but I can't quite reach it." They paused in their trek to look at one another.

"What do you see?" He asked innocently enough but when she blushed prettily his confusion deepened.

"You. And me. Um…you know, just doing stuff I don't remember doing." She waved her hand in the air as if to wave it away. "Does that happen to you?"

He frowned slightly at her, the implications of her words not really registering to him. "I have never noticed."

Kagome frowned at that, her eyes settling on a point just past Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "The time we spent together did we…talk? Like have conversations about things other than Naraku or Inuyasha?"

"I-" Sesshoumaru started to deny it but realized he couldn't. "-do not know."

This startled Kagome out of her reverie to gaze up at Sesshoumaru. Did he just admit to not knowing something? Best not to call him on it.

"When did you notice this?" he asked after a moment's pause.

"Shortly after you arrived. I'd look at you and get those visions. Like seeing you triggered these reactions. I got certain feelings around you, confusing ones. Every now and then I'd get the urge to do something…odd."

"Like?" Sesshoumaru prompted. Kagome looked away, blush staining her cheeks again.

"Just-Gods! You're going to think I'm nuts or stupid or taking advantage of the situation."

"Kagome, tell me." He hooked a finger under her chin, pulling her chin up to look at him.

"When you saved me from falling into the water…I wanted to…" she paused again, her eyes wondering off to the side. "I wanted to wrap my arms around you to make sure you were real."

"Do you know why?"

Kagome cleared her throat delicately then answered in a small voice. "It felt like you…like I was afraid you'd never want to see me again. That everything we'd…shared meant nothing to you and seeing you there…it was like seeing that you thought I was worth it."

He could only stare at her as she finished her explanation, her eyes looking at everything but him. He started inwardly when she continued on.

"It's like we developed a friendship while I was with you but our memories of it had been erased. Or I just dreamt it. Either way, it's silly and I won't bring it up again." Kagome backed out of his grasp and promptly began her journey back to Kaede's village leaving Sesshoumaru to stare after her tense form before he moved to catch up. She seemed to not want to pursue the matter further so he would leave it alone…for now.

x-X-x

Kagome rapped lightly on the side of the hut near the door. When she heard Kaede's rough 'Enter', she hesitated, looking back at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru only offered a quiet, "Do it Kagome." Which she thought was no help at all and made a mental note to say so later.

She straightened her shoulders, took a deep breath then marched through the door, not caring if Sesshoumaru followed or not. She paused to look at everyone in the room, Miroku gave Kagome an odd look, Sango was more fixated on the youkai behind her, Shippou ducked behind the two, Kaede looked nonplussed and Inuyasha jumped up.

"What the hell?" he shouted. "What is he doing here?"

Kagome was seriously rethinking the need to have Sesshoumaru here. "Uh, Inuyasha, I told you he was coming."

"Yeah, but I didn't think he'd actually come! In fact I was hoping he wouldn't."

"Yes, well, you agreed. Besides we…uh…I have news." Kagome paused as they all turned eyes to her questioningly. It's when she decided she couldn't do it. "I lost a shard, I'm sorry!"

"What?" Inuyasha roared.

"It was an accident-"

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru warned. "Tell them or I will."

"Great! Feel free," Kagome responded, turning to run out of the door. When he grabbed her wrist she squeaked, making a mental note to remind him that she was just as fragile as other humans. Kagome turned back to the others, a deer-caught-in-headlights look on her face.

"Well, the thing is…the wedding's off!" She turned to run again but realized that Sesshoumaru still had a grip on her.

There was a pregnant pause before everyone started speaking at once. It took Kaede quite some time to get them to all settle down. Once everyone was calm Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her.

"What do you mean the wedding's off?"

"Oh, come on Inuyasha, you don't want to be forced into a marriage anymore than I do. The decision we made was a hasty one and…well, I think it was the wrong one."

Inuyasha glared from her to Sesshoumaru then growled. "This is your doing isn't it?"

"Anyone could see that this idea is moronic at best. Kagome realized it as well I merely made her say it aloud," was Sesshoumaru's bored reply.

"So this is truly what you want?" Sango asked, ignoring the two brother's outburst. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha then nodded softly.

"I'm sorry, I know this complicates things now but…I can't, in good conscious, marry him. I'm sorry Inuyasha but I can't." She looked down, away from them all as they exchanged worried glances.

"What now Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, trying to take the attention off of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

Kagome frowned, glanced up at Sesshoumaru then back to everyone. "I don't know…we'll think of something. I promise."

She hoped anyway.

x-X-x

TBC…

I is back! Yesterday I uploaded CAWM chapter 16 and today this story. It's about time ne? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!

A note on the title of this chapter "An Exposition", this is not me desperately grasping for ways to keep the An ...tion theme, it actually deals with the chapter. dictionary . com states that an exposition is the part ofa play that provides the background information needed to understand the characters and the action and/or and act or example of exposing. The memories and the part where Kagome tells Sesshoumaru about her 'feelings' is an act of exposing. Thank you and goodnight!

As always, disclaimer's in the first chapter.

Cheers!


End file.
